


Shots

by blindingx



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Cockles, Italiano | Italian, M/M, SPN - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindingx/pseuds/blindingx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen ha qualcosa che non va, Misha sa come tirarlo su di morale però.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shots

**Author's Note:**

> @ Daniele: è scritto una mezza schifezza, ma ci ho provato. Grazie per l'hint però <3

Misha aspirò l'ultima boccata e gettò via la sigaretta. Il pensiero di rientrare nel locale non lo entusiasmava troppo, soprattutto per la temperatura pari all'interno di un vulcano. Tuttavia starsene lì fuori, tutto solo, non era la sua opzione preferita quindi si lasciò alle spalle Roma stranamente silenziosa ed entrò. Aveva passato quei giorni a visitare ed ammirare antichi monumenti, vecchie chiese e musei, e come assurda conseguenza ora quasi non sopportava lo stile ultra moderno di quel club, l'ennesimo locale esclusivo messo a disposizione completa per il cast. C'erano anche estranei, ma nessun fan dello show. Le luci viola riflettevano i muri laccati d'argento e bianco, su di essi si stagliavano le ombre che si muovevano lente. Jared e altri- con tutte quelle luci non riusciva a vedere bene- ridevano a crepapelle. Misha accennò un sorriso e spostò via lo sguardo, non aveva ancora trovato chi cercava. Solo quando si avvicinò al bancone per ordinare un drink lo trovò appoggiato ad un pilastro, quasi al buio. Si muoveva lentamente, quasi a ritmo di musica. Sembrava più che altro che stesse ascoltando una canzone completamente diversa nella sua testa, e che accennasse a ballare su quel ritmo. La sua sagoma si slanciava perfetta in quell'angolino, nella sua maglietta bianca in netto contrasto coi jeans scuri e quasi attillati. Misha afferrò il drink ringraziando la barista e gli si avvicinò.  
«Tutto bene?»  
Conosceva già la risposta che Jensen tenne per sé, facendo finta di ignorarlo.  
No, non andava bene. Qualche ora fa avevo discusso con Danneel al cellulare, non ricordava nemmeno il motivo. Quando Misha gli aveva chiesto cosa, si erano ritrovati a litigare.  
Misha sapeva che era nervoso per il bambino in arrivo, ed era sicuro che alla fine sarebbe andato tutto bene. Il problema di Jensen era il preoccuparsi troppo e di tutto, anche quando non c'era motivo. Ovviamente la loro relazione non lo aiutava, si sentiva sempre sotto pressione.  
C'erano state volte in cui Jensen aveva provato a chiudere tutto, ma non ci riusciva.  
Misha ce l'avrebbe fatta, se avesse voluto, a chiuderla. Magari ci sarebbe stato di merda – come quella volta- ma alla fine ci sarebbe riuscito, perché era diverso da lui e soprattutto se stare lontani avrebbe aiutato Jensen a stare meglio lui l'avrebbe fatto.  
Ma alla fine aveva capito che la forza di Jensen era lui, e aveva accettato la cosa. Jensen metabolizzava... e avrebbe realizzato completamente la cosa quando le calme si sarebbero calmate.  
« Non so cosa sia successo tra te e Danneel ma sono sicuro che tutto si risolverà, vi amate»  
«Già» mormorò Jensen mandando giù quello che rimaneva della sua birra, e prima che potesse finire la frase, Misha lo anticipò.  
«E ami anche me, ed io amo te. Va bene così, è complicato ma ci farai l'abitudine» cercò di tranquillizzarlo e sembrò riuscirci in parte. Jensen sospirò e gettò la testa all'indietro.  
«Sono un coglione scusa, dovrei solo rilassarmi»  
Misha annuì. La loro attenzione fu però attirata da tutti gli altri, ubriachi oltre ogni limite umano, baristi compresi. Entrambi si misero a ridere. Misha appoggiò la testa al muro e lo guardò sorridendo ammiccante  
«Non ricorderanno niente domani, come al solito»   
Jensen, mordendosi le labbra, annuì.  
«Cos'hai in mente?»  
«Farti divertire, passare qualche bel momento spensierato, prendermi cura di te» fece strisciare il braccio sul muro, poi infilò la mano nei jeans, nei suoi boxer. Scese lentamente sul sedere, Jensen si irrigidì rischiando di far frantumare la bottiglia di vetro sul pavimento.  
«Dove?»  
«Seguimi» lo prese per mano, Jensen posò in fretta la bottiglia su un tavolo a caso. Mentre la musica alta rimbombava ovunque si infilarono dietro il bancone del bar, ormai abbandonato.  
Si ritrovarono sul pavimento, tra bottiglie e cannucce, stesi. Misha si sistemò sopra Jensen, poggiandogli le mani sul petto, indugiando sui capezzoli, cercando di trattenere i gemiti che l'erezione di Jensen contro la sua gli stava provocando.  
«E stavolta ci scoprono? E se vedono e ricordano tutto?» chiese con poca convinzione il biondo mentre cercava di slacciargli la cintura. Allora Misha alzò lo sguardo verso le bottiglie colorate da cui erano circondati.  
«Potremmo provare a dimenticare noi» fece per alzarsi, afferrò un paio di bottiglie e qualche bicchierino da shot, tornando velocemente rannicchiato sotto il bancone, pregando ogni entità divina che nessuno si fosse accorto di lui. Jensen alzò il busto tenendosi sui gomiti  
«Cosa vuoi fare?»  
«Ecco di cosa hai bisogno. Alcol. Shots. Abbiamo due ottime bottiglie di malibù, il mio preferito» aprì la bottiglia e bevve direttamente da essa, il liquore dolciastro colò dalle labbra e gli bruciò la gola, piacevolmente. Jensen allungò la mano per prendere la bottiglia ma Misha la tiro a sé.  
«Ah-ah, Ackles, nessuno ti ha insegnato le buone maniere?» prese un bicchierino e verso il malibù fino a farlo straripare. Si riposizionò di nuovo su di lui, Jensen con un colpo di reni tirò su il busto, tenendosi in equilibrio con le mani. Misha avvicinò il bicchiere alle sue labbra. Jensen iniziò a mandare giù lentamente, anche se gran parte del liquore gli finì addosso, colando dalle labbra fino al collo. Misha gli succhiò il liquore finito sul mento, l'altro gli si avvicinò per baciarlo ma Misha si tirò indietro divertito, scuotendo il capo. Versò ancora un altro bicchierino, e poi un altro ancora. Leccò via il liquore colato sul collo di Jensen che nel frattempo aveva trovato il modo per infilare la mano nei boxer del moro. Misha ansimante bevve di nuovo dalla bottiglia, asciugandosi maldestro con la manica della camicia. Inclinò il capo e fissò la t shirt zeppa di alcol di Jensen.  
«Così non va bene» mugugnò, appoggiò la bottiglia quasi vuota sul pavimento, spingendo poi Jensen completamente sul pavimento. Camminando a gattoni raggiunse un'altra bottiglia e si riavvicinò a Jensen. Sfilò via la maglietta senza che Jensen facesse troppe storie, aprì la bottiglia di liquore e iniziò a versargliela addosso. Misha, con lente lappate, iniziò a succhiare alla meglio il tutto partendo dalla cintura, risalendo lentissimo fino all'ombelico, poi i pettorali, senza lasciare fuori il minimo lembo di pelle. Jensen mugugnava appagato, mentre affondava le dita tra i capelli neri, iniziando a scalpitare col bacino.  
«Mishaaaa» si lagnò portandosi le mani sul viso, quasi disperato, divertendo l'altro che velocemente gli slacciò cintura e jeans. Tirò l'erezione pulsante di Jensen, stringendola lentamente nel suo pugno prima di circondarla con le sue labbra. Jensen sentì la bocca umida accoglierlo, percepì il calore di Misha misto a quello dell'alcol. Era al limite, sudato, appiccicaticcio di alcol, e gli bastò poco per raggiungere l'orgasmo. Misha si dovette ripulire con dei tovaglioli di fortuna, troppo stanco e sbronzo per alzarsi ed andare in bagno, si stese affianco a Jensen che con le ultime forze rimaste si era tiratu su i jeans alla meglio.  
«Grazie» disse Jensen nonostante la sbornia in atto. Misha gli si avvicino, aveva quasi raggiunto le sue labbra quando la voce di Jared gelò il sangue di entrambi. Il terzo arrivato diede un'occhiata a tutti i bicchierini sparsi in giro e alle bottiglie vuoti, guardandoli confuso, senza notare che Jensen non indossasse nessuna maglietta. Prese un bicchierino dal bancone e lo alzò al cielo con aria trionfante.  
«Gara di shots!»


End file.
